


The Power of 3 Plus 2

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Public Sex, Sex, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, book of shadows, dean!pregnant, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Dean winds up pregnant by a witch so they find the Charmed Ones to help.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Dean Winchester, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Sam Winchesters/Paige Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Power of 3 Plus 2

Sam and Dean were in San Francisco hunting down a witch that was wreaking havoc amongst the locals. When they finally became face to face to her, she put a spell on Dean that she said was irreversible. Sam had enough of her antics and was able to kill her with Ruby’s knife. 

When the boys got back to their motel, they didn’t see a change in Dean, other than his irritation towards the witch. Sam opened his laptop to try and figure out what the witch could have done but they weren’t getting anywhere. The hunting world seemed to be at a halt so they decided to hole up in San Francisco while they researched witches and spells. Dean hated the city. He thought it was filled with hippies and freaks, plus he couldn’t find a decent dive bar where he could order a greasy cheeseburger. He had been craving a nice juicy cheeseburger, extra rare with onions for a few weeks now. Sam went across town to get him and Dean took no more than 2 bites before vomiting that and his breakfast up. This type of behavior didn’t stop for weeks. He was constantly nauseous but hungry at the same time. Not to mention the mood swings…

Sam was beginning to get very worried and his research was coming up thin, until he found some wiccan pages online. One page talked a lot about the charmed ones, which triggered something in his memory. He’s heard of that name before. Sam went to the trunk of the Impala and found dad’s old journal. He thumbed through it until he found the passage that he was looking for. It read:

‘Stopped in San Francisco to meet an old friend, Patty. She just had her third daughter Phoebe. She talked a lot about how her charmed ones will one day do a lot of good for the world. I sure hope that she is right, because if they are anything like Patty, then we have some powerful witches upon the horizon.’

“Witches? You want me to see some witches?” Dean asked incredulously. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He laughed.

Sam put the journal down in front of him. “According to Dad they are very powerful and who else could help reverse a witch’s spell but another witch?”

Dean tossed the book back to Sam. “I don’t care what Dad said. Witches caused this so I’m not gonna go to another witch to fix this. In fact, I don’t want to see another witch for my entire life!”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dean, we don’t know what is wrong with you and this is the only thing we’ve found in weeks that could help us out. I don’t want to ignore this. If they can’t help us then we’ll find something else but why not give it a try?”

“Because witches are evil!” Dean said frustrated. 

It took a while to convince Dean but he got him to agree to at least meet the sisters to see what they’re able to do. Sam did some more research about where they’re whereabouts are most accounts said that they live in old manor in downtown San Francisco. They visited at least 6 similar manors before they were on the last one on their list. “This better be it man,” Dean said getting out of the Impala. “I swear every house smell like patchouli.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” Sam was the first one to walk up the stairs to the red Victorian style home. He knocked rang the doorbell and shortly a woman with long brown hair answered the door. She smiled at the boys. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean, we are looking for a Patty Halliwell. Does she live here?” 

Piper blinked a few times at them in total shock. She was confused as to why 2 men would be looking for her dead mother. Instantly she put her guard up. “Why-um-she’s dead. Did you know her?”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. We didn’t know her but we believe our father did. We were hoping that you are able to help us.”

She gave them a once over and felt that they were harmless…for now. She widened the door to allow them into the entry way. Dean looked around the home and was surprised at how normal everything looked. He didn’t see any weird ingredients out or dead animals and not one vile. “Hmm, nice house,” he found himself say to Piper.

“Thanks. Can I get you boys anything? Tea? Coffee?” She offered gesturing them a seat in her living room. 

Dean and Sam took a seat on the couch. “No thank you.”

Piper took a seat on the loveseat across from them. “Then what can I help you with?”

“Well we understand that your mother was a witch and that you are part of the Charmed ones.”

“Yes, I am,” she said wearily. “And who are you two?”

“Hunters.” Dean said with a smirk. 

Piper stood up. “Then you guys can leave.”

Sam got up as well but was very cautious about his demeanor. “Listen, we’re not a threat.”

“Exactly, you’re the real threat,” Dean said. 

Piper laughed. “Is that right? I’ve heard of hunters and how they feel about witches and no offense but I really don’t want my head mounted on your wall.”

Dean gagged at that imagery. “Lady, you and me both.”

“I promise we are not here to hurt you. We desperately need your help.”

“I wouldn’t say desperately,” Dean mumbled.

“We don’t know what’s wrong with you Dean!” Sam lost it. “We will do anything to prove to you that we are not a threat, if you could please help us,” he pleaded. 

Piper saw the desperation in Sam’s eyes. She was very familiar with that feeling, especially when it comes to her sisters. “Okay, fine I’ll help you just relax. But let me call my husband first. I want him to check you out first,” she told them. If they were truly evil then she thought that Leo would be able to sense. If not his second opinion would be a good one. “Leo!” she shouted 

Dean and Sam stepped back as Leo arrived through a sea of blue orbs. When Leo arrived, he raised his eye brows towards the brothers. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Leo meet Sam and Dean they are hunters and they need our help.”

Leo scoffed. “And why exactly are we helping hunters?”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Dean crossed his arms and eyes the man.

“I’m a whitelighter,” Leo said proudly. 

“What the hell is a whitelighter?” Dean asked with a pompous attitude. 

“They’re angels,” Sam said in awe. 

Dean gave him a ‘why do you know that?’ look. Dean knew Angels and he was no angel. At least not one that he’s ever seen before. “You’ve done your research,” Leo said as he was slightly impressed. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Dean mumbled. 

“So are we helping the hunters?” Leo asked with disdain in his voice.

“Well, Sam and Dean Winchester-,” Piper began before Leo cut her off.

“Wait, Winchester?” he beamed. “Why didn’t you say they were Winchesters?”

“Hold on you know us?” Dean asked him confused. 

“Of course, I know the Winchesters. Everybody knows them,” he laughed. 

Piper raised her hand. “Um, except for us! Can you please explain? I thought you said they were hunters and isn’t that bad?”

“Not these guys. The Winchesters have done a lot of good for our universe. Trust me when I say they are legacies.” Piper had never seen her husband so excited before. 

“Great! Good to know that you’re a fan. So, what can you do about this witch’s spell?” Dean asked anxiously. 

“Right, Dean was cursed by some witch and they aren’t too sure of what this woman did,” Piper informed him. “So, I was thinking you could pull your angel hoo doo to heal him before I have to call my sisters.”

Leo led Dean to the couch and him lie down. Leo then waved his glowing hands over his body trying his best to heal but came up short. “Well that’s strange…,” Leo trailed. 

“What?” Dean asked with panic in his voice.

“I’m not finding anything abnormal. Are you sure the witch did something?” Leo asked. 

Sam helped Dean up from the couch. “Of course, we’re sure. Can’t we test this some other way?” He looked at Piper. “Didn’t you say you were going to call your sisters?”

“Uhh, yeah let me get them on the phone.” Piper whipped out her cell phone and began dialing. 

Suddenly they heard a baby crying through a baby monitor that resided in the living room. Leo grabbed it. “Sorry, that’s Wyatt. I think he’s probably hungry.”

“You have a son?” Dean asked him. “How does that work?”

Leo smiled. “You want to meet him?” 

Dean quickly shook his head. “No. No. No. I’m not good with kids.”

“Oh, come one he’s not gonna bite. He might orb but he won’t bite,” Leo joked. He led him to the nursery where Wyatt was holding himself up by the bars of the crib with tears pouring down his face. “Hey buddy! You hungry, huh?” Leo swiped him up in one fail swoop and put a bottle in his mouth. Instantly Wyatt calmed down once he placed the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. 

Dean watched in awe. “So, you and the witch are together?”

Leo chuckled. “You mean Piper? Yes, we’re married.”

“And you had a child together? Are there not rules against that?” Dean could remember the rules there were about an angel and a human procreating together and how upset the angels were about that. 

“Yes, there is, but we tend the break the rules in this house.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I can see that.” Dean caught himself staring at Wyatt as he relaxed into his bottle. 

Wyatt began to drift off so Leo took the bottle out of his mouth and began to rock him to sleep. “You want to hold him?”

Once again Dean shook his head no. “I don’t want to wake him.”

“Oh, he’s down for the count,” he said as he placed his son into Dean’s arms. 

“Oh---um okay.” It took Dean a moment to get adjusted but quickly felt at ease with the baby in his arms. 

Leo smiled. “You’re a natural.” 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, I haven’t held one of these in a very long time.” The last time Dean held a baby was when Sam was young and he had to babysit when his dad was on hunting trips. “So-um how did you hear about us? You seemed to know us pretty well.”

“Well, hunters have been around for a very long time and they have never been good to witches or really any magical creature. More afraid of the unknown then to make acquaintances with them. You know shoot first and ask questions later type thing.” Dean could definitely relate to that. That was the foundation he was raised on but once Sam and Dean went solo they came up with their own rules and the rules have become muddled quite a bit. “But you two are different. You guys did a lot of good for the community and I heard about how you won the fight against freaking Lucifer. The Elders were very impressed.”

“Elders? What are elders? And while we’re on the subject what are Whitelighters? I know you said they were angels but I know angels and they don’t orb nor are they called whitelighters. So, what gives?”

“Think of heaven with multiple departments. Whitelighters are essentially guardian angels. We guide future witches so they can get on the right path when fighting evil and saving the innocents.”

“So where are all the whitelighters when it comes the witches that we kill or the one that cursed me?” Dean eyed him. 

Leo sat on the edge of the rocking chair. “Well not every whitelighter is able to get through to their charges. We can’t force them to take the right path. Only guide them.”

Sam entered the nursery to see his brother holding a baby. He cleared his throat. “Are you-um – the sisters are here,” Sam stumbled through his words. 

Dean awkwardly handed Wyatt back to Leo before following Sam downstairs into the living room. Next to Piper were two attractive women. One who had a short pixie haircut and wearing a form fitting crop top with tight pants. The other sister was a red head who wore a halter top and a very short skirt. Dean was instantly attracted the short haired sister. She had this air of confidence that he loved—and she wasn’t bad to look at. 

Sam on the other hand couldn’t wrap his brain around these women going to work looking the way they did. 

The red head, Paige, was the first to speak. “So, who are these guys again?”

“I told you they are hunters,” Piper reminded her. 

Sam extended his hand to the red head. “Yes, I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.”

She looked at it frowned. “Right. And how do we know they’re not here to kill us?”

“Or steal the book?” Phoebe added eyeing Sam. 

Dean looked at Sam confused and mouthed “Book” to which Sam shrugged in response. 

Leo came up behind them. “They’re not here to steal the book or kill you guys. They are good hunters and just need some help, so no more interrogations.”

“Hmmph! You’ve gone soft Whitelighter,” Paige muttered. 

Sam clasped his hands together. “Okay! Now that we’ve established, we are all on the same side, can we please help my brother?”

“A witch attacked him and now they’re trying to figure out what exactly she did to him,” Piper explained to her sisters. 

“I mean there are a few spells we try to do an all over diagnosis of what’s going on in his body,” Phoebe suggested. 

Paige nodded in agreement. “What exactly have you been feeling? You’re not growing any warts, are you?”

Part of Dean wanted to believe she was kidding but there was also a part where he was afraid to ask. “No warts. But I have been nauseous mostly. And according to Sam I’ve had a few mood swings and I guess I’ve been pretty tired lately--,”

Phoebe put her hands up to stop him. “Hold on you had Paige orb me out of work for a hunter who has the flu?”

‘So, you do go to work in that,’ Sam thought to himself. 

“Well if it’s the flu then the quicker they will be out of hair,” Piper said. The only reason she even trusted the Winchesters was because her husband seemed to. She was just as concerned as her sisters but she wanted to support Leo as best as possible. Plus, he seemed to always know best. 

Paige and Phoebe begrudgingly went to the attic to find a spell that would help. Piper confronted the boys. “It might be a while. I was actually going to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, would you boys like some?” She asked with a genuine smile. 

Sam politely declined but was over powered by the enthusiastic, “Yes!” from Dean. 

Piper held in a laugh and went into the kitchen to bake her infamous chocolate chip cookies. Sam turned to Dean with a slight scowl on his face. “I thought you were nauseous?”

Dean shrugged. “It comes and goes. And I always have time for cookies.” Dean could tell that Piper was a good cook. From the second they entered her home it smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. This wasn’t a perfume or artificial smell but a smell that you could only achieve if you’re avidly baking at least 3 times a week. It was embedded in the home. 

The brothers made themselves at home on the couch. Sam offered to help Piper but she told him that she a solo baker. While the cookies were in the oven, she made the boys some tea. Ginger tea for Dean and Chamomile for Sam. 

For a moment Dean forgot that he was in the home of 3 witches. He felt like he was starring in his own article for Better Homes and Garden. Nothing about her home said witch. He noticed a few scorch marks in the floor boards and some on the weathering wall paper but for the most part it was a normal home. A home he could see a nice family growing up in. 

A very loud explosion was heard from the attic that startled the Winchesters. They instantly rose to their feet and were prepared for action when Piper told them that it was okay. “Girls?” she yelled to the attic. “Everybody okay?”

Phoebe and Paige came down the stairs holding a vile of a blue liquid. Paige’s hair seemed a little fried and she black soot on her cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn’t have been that close to the pot I know.”

Phoebe laughed behind her. “Gets me every time.”

Paige handed the vile to Dean. “Drink this and then we’ll know what’s really going on with you.”

Dean took the vile but eyed it suspiciously. He didn’t see anything concerning about it and if he was going to be honest, he’s drunken worse. He took the cork cap off, “Lahium,” he cheered to the room and downed the liquid. He expected for it to taste like crap but it didn’t taste like much. He waited a moment for something to happen but nothing did. “So how will I know when—Ahhh!” he screamed in pain. He fell down to his knees. 

Sam tended to his brother. “Dean?! What’s wrong? What hurts?” He then eyed the sisters who had no reaction. “Stop this! End it now!” he demanded. 

He soon watched the sisters face fall in unison. He didn’t understand why they all looked that way until he turned back around to his brother who had a very bright glow that was centered on his abdomen. As Sam squinted, he could see what it seemed to be small fetus shadowed in the glow. 

“What the-?” Sam asked himself breathlessly. 

“Oh my God, he’s pregnant.” Piper announced to the room. 

Dean looked at her with his eyes wide open. “No-no, that’s not-,” his speech began to slur. He soon couldn’t keep his eyes open and slowly fell further to the ground. 

Phoebe turned to Piper. “Piper, I have never seen that spell inflict so much pain on someone,” she said slightly worried. 

Piper tossed her long hair off her shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah. I know let’s try not to panic right now we have a pregnant man on our floor.”

Piper helped Sam carry him to the couch so he could lie down. 

“What kind of witch impregnates a person?” Paige asked. 

“I don’t know but whoever you were dealing with some powerful broad,” Phoebe added. 

Sam covered his brother with a blanket. He was still out cold but at least seemed peaceful. “I don’t understand how something like this could even happen.”

“Happened to Leo,” Paige muttered. 

Piper hit her with a pillow. “That was completely different,” she argued. “plus, it only lasted a few hours. Your brother seems to be in his first trimester.”

“Well what can you do?” Sam asked. 

Phoebe raised her eyebrow. “Us? You’re the one who pissed of some rogue witch. We found your problem. From the way I see it our job is done.”

Piper froze the room. “Phoebe, enough.” 

Phoebe shook her head. “Why are you defending them?”

“They have been nothing but nice. They asked for our help and--,”

“And we did just that. As far as I’m concerned, we are done.”

“What is your problem with them?” Piper asked her. She was astonished at her behavior. None of us has ever had a great relationship with hunters but she always gave them the benefit of the doubt. “Like it or not they are innocents and it is our job to help.”

Phoebe crossed her arms. “Fine. You can leave me out of this.” Phoebe leaves the living room and exits out the front door. 

“Great, now what?” Paige turned to Piper. 

The room unfroze and Sam went from panicked to very confused. “Where the hell did Phoebe go?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’s gonna be too present on this one. The good news is that you have us,” she shot him a quick smile.

Paige picked up the potion vile that Dean dropped. “Now to figure out the kind of power that is inside of your brother.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Well, I’ve used this potion before to diagnose my own personal issues, like ‘is it a flu or just the common cold’ type thing. And never have I doubled over in pain from it. So, whatever is inside of your brother has some kind of protection spell linked to it,” Paige hypothesized. 

Sam looked back to his brother and then back to the sisters. “Do you think the baby is dangerous?” He wasn’t sure if really wanted to know the answer to that. 

Piper shook her head. “From my experience, babies aren’t the one that cause harm. It’s how you raise it, that’s what causes the harm.”

After a few hours Dean finally woke up. He could have sworn that it was all dream but the second he realizes that he is still in the Halliwell Manor, he knew it was all reality. He could hear voices in the kitchen, so he mustered up the energy to get off the couch. His body felt heavy, let loose at the same time. He used the nearby wall to steady himself. Sam was with Piper and Paige in the kitchen. At a first glance Dean thought he was making potions or something with them but it smelled like braised beef and buttered vegetables. “What’s going on in here?”

Sam glanced up from cutting onions to see his brother barley standing. He rushed over to him to help him sit down. Paige got him a glass of water. “You guys I’m fine,” Dean assured them all. 

Piper, Paige and Sam all knew better. “You just found out that you’re pregnant and you’re fine? That’s hilarious because I know that I wasn’t fine when I found out that I was pregnant,” Piper told him. She then began rummaging through her cabinets. 

“Well I don’t know what else to say. I’m fine,” Dean lied. He graciously took the cold glass of and downed half of it. The cold water cooling down the rest of his body. 

Piper returned to the kitchen table with a thermometer. “Open,” she commanded. Dean automatically opened his mouth and she placed the thermometer under his tongue. 

“What’s this for?” he muffled. 

“I think you might have a fever.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a fever.”

The thermometer beeped and Piper quickly removes it from his mouth. “101 degrees,” she announced. “You have a fever. That’s why you’re having trouble moving around. Plus, I doubt you’ve had a good mean in a while.”

Dean’s stomach growled in response. He’s tried eating for the past few weeks but mostly greasy burgers and fries, nothing homemade. A nice homecooked meal would do him good. 

“Then that settles it, you’re having dinner with us!” Paige excitedly clasped her hands together. Soon Leo orbed in with Wyatt and they all sat down for a family dinner. Something Sam and Dean haven’t experienced in a long time. Never in a million years did Dean think he would be breaking bread with powerful witches. And man was Piper a good cook. He had his suspicions but he was pleasantly surprised at the spread that she created. It was very clear that she was a trained professional and puts a lot of love and care in her cooking. 

Once dinner concluded Dean and Sam offered to do the dishes and clean up. It was the least they could do for all the help that the sisters provided. Even though Dean insisted on pitching in on the cleanup, Piper used her mom voice for him to relax on the couch. She gave him some tea that would help with his fever. She checked his temperature once more and his fever was on the cusp of breaking. 

Piper helped Sam dry the dishes in the kitchen. “You know you two are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. It’s a little cramped her but we can make room.”

Sam thought that her offer was extremely gracious, but he politely declined. “Thank you but we have a place a few miles from here.”

“Let me guess, some dingy motel on the edge of town.”

“I wouldn’t call it dingy, it has a sort of charm,” Sam joked. 

Piper returned the smile and chuckled. “Fine, but if you ever need a place to stay you can always come to the Manor.”

Sam placed the ceramic plate gently in the water. “Why are you being so nice to us?”

Piper finished drying the silverware she was working on and then looked up at Sam. “You boys remind me a lot of my sisters and I. Just something about you guys. And I truly want to help. We all do.”

“All except Phoebe,” Sam pointed out. “Something tells me she didn’t just leave today. She doesn’t like us.”

Piper sighed. “Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going on with her.”

“It’s okay. I really don’t mean to pry. I’m just glad that you all were able to find out what was wrong with my brother. Not sure how we’ll deal with him being pregnant but we’ll figure it out.”

Piper packed away some extra food for the boys that Dean mostly took advantage of. When they got into the grungy motel that they were staying at Dean wanted badly to dig into his food but found himself pushing it away. His brother was already on his laptop but he could tell that he wasn’t doing anything. “So, what exactly are we doing about this?”

“What do you want to do about it?”

Dean scoffed. “Not a clue.” He slumped on the bed and let out a large sigh. “For the first time in a long time, I don’t know what to do,” he admitted to his brother. “It’s not like I can get rid of it--,”

“Would you want to?”

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. “I-I-I don’t know.”

Sam got up from the table to sit next to his brother. “Well I know that we can’t do this alone. I really think we take Piper up on her offer.”

“You mean stay in their home?”

“Yeah. It’s not like we’re in the best area and some extra protection would be nice. Plus, I’m sure sleeping in a motel isn’t the best for the baby. This way you’ll get three square meals a day, possible medical care—I think it’s the smartest thing to do.”

Dean didn’t answer Sam but instead escaped into the bathroom. He was beginning to feel a strong wave a nausea and wanted to be near a toilet. The wave crashed through him again but this time he couldn’t help but to throw up his dinner into the toilet. Once he was finished, he laid his head on the bottom cabinets on the bathroom floor. He glanced across the room and saw a cockroach scurry across the floor. ‘Sam was right’ he thought. He couldn’t remain in this subpar motel for the remainder of his pregnancy. He could feel himself getting hepatitis.

He waited a few minutes before careening himself off the floor. He splashed some cool water on his face and got a good look at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw. Gone was his usual tan, he was extremely pale and clammy. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he had the flu. But he did know better. He knew that somehow, he was carrying a baby and he didn’t know what to do with that. 

He placed his hand over his midsection which, was still flat. He let out a deep breath. “Jesus,” he muttered to himself. He left the bathroom and without looked at his brother said, “Call Piper, we’ll move in in the morning.”

Sam couldn’t help but to have a large smile on his face he dialed her number. 

xxx  
That next morning Paige, Piper and Leo helped the boys move in. They put them in the guest bedroom that they mostly used for storage. The boys of course didn’t have much except for a few pairs of clean clothes and their FBI suits that they kept in their trunk. Once they finished unpacking Piper whipped up some much-deserved lunch. She made a BLT. 

“So now that you’re gonna live here what are your plans?” Paige asked.

Dean looked at Sam for an answer. “Um-well,” Sam began. “We don’t plan on staying her forever. Just until Dean has the baby and then-,”

“And then we’ll can move to Bobby’s and hole up there until we find something more permanent,” Dean finished. 

“Who’s Bobby?” Leo asked. 

“A supernatural expert of sorts,” Sam answered. “He’s like a father to us.”

“So why not stay at his house?” Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

Piper looked up from feeding Wyatt. She chooses to ignore the ignorant comment. “Phoebe care for some lunch?”

Phoebe opened the refrigerator and grabbed a tuber ware container with a salad in it. “No thanks, I just forgot my lunch. I’m heading back to work.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay? Piper made plenty of food,” Paige said as she picked up the tray of extra sandwiches.

Phoebe glanced at the tray of food and looked disgusted. But it wasn’t the food that made her feel sick it was the company at the table. “No thanks, I’d rather eat in my office.” And with that she turned on her heels and left the kitchen. Piper gave Leo the jar and baby of food and spoon and went after her sister. 

“Hold on,” Piper called out. 

Phoebe stopped before she got to the door. “Piper I rather not get into this.”

“Well would you like to get into this when you get home from work? Because I can wait until then if you’d like.”

Phoebe looked down at the floor and then crossed her arms. “I still don’t understand why you’re taking in these hunters. You know nothing about them and you just let them move in!”

Piper shook her head. “If mom didn’t think they were dangerous then I don’t either,” she said firmly. “Now Dean is pregnant with god knows what and I refused to leave them alone with no protection.”

Phoebe scoffed. “Protection? They’re hunters. They have plenty protection with bullets,” she said with a pointed attitude. “Do want you want Piper, but don’t ask me to be happy about it.” She left the manor and went back to work. 

After lunch Sam and Dean insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Piper, Paige and Leo left the manor with Wyatt. Piper and Leo needed to go to the store to grab some supplies for the house and Paige went to meet with a new charge of hers. Once the boys finished cleaning the kitchen, they went to continue to unpack their items.

“Hey, you ever wonder what’s in their attic?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“We just moved in. Let’s not begin snooping around okay?” Sam said. He really liked the sisters and wanted to stay on their good side as long as he could. 

Dean threw his hands up. “Fine. But, you gotta admit, it’s pretty spooky knowing that they have a book of spells.”

“We have Dad’s journal that’s riddled with exorcisms with descriptions of monsters. There’s not much of a difference,” Sam pointed out. 

Dean still thought it was very different and wanted to get his hands on that book, just out of pure curiosity. Even though he has never been a fan witches he still was kinda interested in how they came up with spells and the whole witchcraft situation. He made mental note of sneaking up into the attic at some point during their stay with the Halliwell’s. 

The boys ended up going to sleep early, which Dean needed. Badly. 

After a few weeks Sam decided to get a job at a small law firm as paralegal in town. He wanted to be able to give Piper some kind of rent for taking up space in their home. Although he didn’t know how to repay for everything she was doing for his brother. She truly took on the role as midwife. Thanks to their magic she was able to call upon a trusted witch doctor to look over Dean and the baby. His pregnancy was progressing very nicely. At 4 months he was fully showing. He wasn’t huge by any means, but definitely had a bump, that he was very self-consciousness about. Paige loved to coo over it which made Dean very uncomfortable. 

The constant use of magic also made Dean a little uneasy. He swore he thought he would never get use to all the orbing and freezing of things. That was until one day he was too sick to get up the stairs and Leo orbed him to his bedroom. That made him vomit everywhere. 

Phoebe still had come around with the idea of hunters staying in their home. She made it a point to stay at work late and come home once everybody is either asleep or out. She barley spoke to the boys and when she did it was never anything nice. 

One Saturday morning Sam needed to go into work to get some work and Paige was helping an innocent, Piper was doing some work at P3 and Leo took Wyatt to the park. In other words, Dean and Phoebe were the only ones in the manor. 

The manor was pretty quiet, until Dean heard an explosion in the kitchen. He rushed as fast as he could to check out. He grabbed his colt 45 and cocked it, but soon relaxed when he saw it was Phoebe standing over a smoking pot waving smoke away from her face. 

She looked to see Dean with a gun in his hand. “And what exactly where you going to do with that?” She said not even phased at the fire arm. “This is why I can’t stand hunters. You all think guns fix everything.”

Dean holstered his gun in his pants. “And the problem with witches is that they almost burn the place down when making potions. What’s your problem anyway?”

“Problem?” She asked, while used a turkey baster to funnel the potion into the glass vials that she had lined up.

“Yeah, problem. Ever since we got here you’ve made it very obvious that you hate us. Now I gotta admit that I wasn’t a fan of witches, but I saw how great your sisters are and I’ve changed my tune a bit. Why can’t you?”

“Because I don’t have to.” 

Dean had a quip that he was ready to spat out but replaced it with a groan. Phoebe looked up from her potion. “You okay?”

Dean wrapped his hand around his middle. “Not really,” he moaned. 

She came around the kitchen island to help Dean. She pulled out the kitchen chair and helped Dean lower himself into in it. “Where does it hurt?”

“I feel like it’s just a really bad spasm,” Dean explained. Phoebe looked up to the ceiling as if she was about to call Leo but he stopped her. “Wait, don’t call Leo or my brother. This has happened before, it’ll pass.” He breathed through the spasm.

Phoebe grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. “Okay, Dean this is totally not normal. Are these contractions? Because you’re only 4 months along.”

“No…I don’t think so.” He let out a slow breath. “It’s subsiding,” he told her. 

“What the hell was that?” she breathed.

“It only happens when I get really upset or angry,” he said, as he rubbed his stomach.   
“Angry? I make you angry?” she asked with a slight laugh attached towards the end. “You’re living in my home and I make you angry? The balls on you!”

“This is what I’m talking about! Piper invited us to live here! Sam and I have been nothing but cordial to you and your family. What do we have to do to be on the same page?”

“Try quit being a hunter.”

Dean sighed in defeat. “Fine. Be pissed. I don’t care anymore.” He went to get up from the chair but was hit with another spasm. He crouched over and let out a soft moan. “Fuck…,” he groaned. 

Phoebe got up to help him. “Come on.” She helped him to get to his bedroom. He was able to lay down in his bed without too much assistance, which he considered a win. “You really wanna know why I can’t stand hunters?”

Dean adjusted himself on the bed. “Only if you’re willing to share.”

Phoebe sat next to him on the bed. “A few years ago, I got into it with some vampires and I had everything under control when some hunters showed up to finish it off. Well I was with another witch friend of mine and she had the power to basically shoot electricity from her fingertips.”

Dean wanted to tell her how cool that was but kept it to himself. 

“Well the hunters saw that and quickly realized that she a witch and shot her. They tried to shoot me but I ended up getting away. They killed my friend and didn’t give a crap that she was a person. We were on the same side!” She wiped away a tear that threated to fall. “So, forgive me if I’m having a hard time trusting you and your brother.”

“I couldn’t tell,” he said sarcastically. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened. And not all hunters are perfect—me included. But we are not all like that. Just like not all witches are evil.”

Phoebe nodded. “How do we know that one that put that spell on you is evil?”

“Oh trust me she was evil.”

They laughed. She put her hand on his thigh. “I’m sorry for being a jerk to you and your brother.”

“Apology accepted,” he smiled at her. She really was a gorgeous person when she wasn’t pissed off at him. 

xxx  
When Sam came home from work Dean was passed out in the bed. He tried his best not to make any noise but ultimately woke Dean up. “You’re home late. Piper has food in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get some food in a minute. I just had an interesting conversating with Phoebe.”

Dean sat up in his bed. “Yeah? What did she say?”

Sam loosened his tie. “Well I heard that you two actually had a conversation that didn’t end in fisticuffs.”

Dean relaxed for a moment and laughed. He really was hoping that he didn’t know about his problem that he was having. “Yeah we did. She’s actually a pretty good person when you get to know her.”

“Yeah? She also told me about how I guess you have been having baby issues,” he turned to Dean with his arms crossed around his chest.

“Shit,” he said under his breath. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

“You are having problems with your pregnancy and you failed to tell me. I think it’s exactly what it looks like!” 

Dean stood up. “I’m sorry. You’re right I should have told you.”

“We are on the same side here Dean. This pregnancy isn’t normal--,”

“Tell me about it,” he mumbled.

“…. right then you need to tell me when you’re feeling off. I can’ t help if I don’t know.”

Dean nodded. “Okay…you’re right. I’ll be more vocal about it.”

“Good. I’m gonna go talk to Piper about this. She might have some insight.”

Dean wanted to stop him but he knew that this was for the best. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the help, it was that he was too embarrassed to ask for it. He’s always been self-sufficient type of person and he hated when people worried about him. 

Dean joined Sam as they spoke with Piper about his pregnancy. She seemed just as confused as they were. Soon Paige and Phoebe joined in on the conversation. 

“Well our powers are connected to our emotions so maybe his pregnancy is too,” Paige said. 

Piper took a sip of her tea. “That’s actually a good point. My pregnancy certainly was.”

“Yeah, but he doubled over in pain he didn’t cover a demon in flowers,” Phoebe pointed out.

Dean went to question that statement but Phoebe told him to ‘forget about it’. “Okay, but I don’t have powers.”

“You don’t have to powers for the baby to tap into. You have emotions which, is powerful enough,” Piper told him. 

Leo entered the kitchen and stood next to his wife. “I just got Wyatt down. Any progress here?”

“Not really,” Sam answered as he took a bite of the lasagna Piper made for dinner.

Dean felt the baby kick him and placed his hand on his bump. He smiled slightly, which soon faltered into a frown. “Do we think the baby could be evil?”

The room stayed silent for a moment. Dean took the silence as an answer. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He got up from his chair to head upstairs. Sam was going to follow him but he decided to stay put. He needed space, plus he truly didn’t have an answer for him. Based on what they’ve seen so far, they don’t know if this baby is good or evil. And he didn’t know how to test it. 

“Poor Dean,” Paige frowned. “I mean there is one way we can test if his baby is evil.”

“You mean the book?” Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded. Sam raised an eyebrow. “What do you guys mean?”

“The Book of Shadows can detect when it’s around evil. It repels when anything remotely evil touches it,” Paige explained. 

“So, you think if Dean touches this book then we can figure out if the baby is evil or not?”

“It’s a start,” Piper said. 

“And what if it says the baby is evil?” Sam hesitantly asked.

Leo put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Then we cross that bridge when we get to it.”

xxx  
They decided not to speak about the elephant in the room and try to continue business as usual. They also decided not to pressure Dean into touching the book. If he wanted to test it then he would, but it would be on his terms. 

It was a Saturday morning and everybody was seated at the table devouring Piper’s delectable breakfast. She Phoebe came down later than everyone else looking very disheveled. “Morning,” she mumbled. 

“Phoebe what time did you come home last night?” Piper asked. 

“Well I don’t think it was night anymore,” she snorted. 

Dean nodded in approval. “My kind of girl,” he smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and continue to munch on his bagel. 

“So, who where you with last night?” Paige asked as she sipped her piping hot coffee, which she was careful to blow on it to avoid her burning her tongue like she did 2 minutes prior. 

She scoffed before taking a sip of her tea. “No one.”

“A solo sesh, very nice,” Dean said still impressed. This time Sam kicked him under the table and Dean let out a quiet groan.

“I wasn’t out with some guy; I was at my office working. I had a 7am deadline to make.”

Dean deflated in disappointment. 

Phoebe then found herself searching for her phone. “Oh shoot… I think I left my phone at my office.”

“Well I gotta go the store to get some supplies. Did you wanna ride with me?” Dean offered. The room was silent. The family never saw Dean and Phoebe get along and they were eager to hear her response. 

“Yeah, that would great. We can pick up some mandrake root too. I saw we were low.”

Dean stifled a laugh and said, “Sure.” He quickly downed his orange juice and grab his keys to the Impala. 

The gang waited until they left to say anything. Piper was the first. “Well, that was…unexpected.”

Sam scoffed, “Yeah, to say the least.”

“Since when did they become so chummy?” Paige asked.

Leo scooped up some leftover pureed carrot from Wyatt’s mouth. “I figured this was going to happen.”

“Excuse me? How did you know this was going to happen?” Piper challenged her husband.

Leo laughed. “Are you kidding me? It’s my job to read people, Piper. And they have been at each other’s throat for months. It’s the classic school yard love.”

Sam almost choked on his coffee, “Love?”

“Just a figure of speech,” Leo eased him. 

Sam wasn’t sure how he felt if Dean fell in love with Phoebe. He really liked her a lot, he liked all of the sisters, but this pregnancy was complicated enough. Adding a relationship to this just stirs the pot even further. 

When Phoebe and Dean arrived, her office was very busy—just the way Dean assumed a newspaper office would be. Phoebe hurriedly made her way to her little office, by passing her coworkers. Dean took her lead and moved as quickly as he could and shut her office door once they got in. She quickly shut the blinds as well and then plopped into her desk chair. She let out a deep breath.

Dean looked around her office and notice how pretty disorganized it was. There were a lot of loose papers everywhere and post it notes all around her desk, computer and he could’ve sworn he saw one on a coffee mug. 

“Are we avoiding someone or are you just trying to hide me?” Dean asked her.

Phoebe put her hands into her hands out of embarrassment. “Oh my God, of course I’m not trying to hide you. I’m really just trying to hide from my boss, Elise. If she knows I’m here then she’s going to yell at me for giving her my article right before the deadline.”

“But you made it in time, right? What’s the big deal?”

“Because in Elise’s world, you should have things in 12 hours before your deadline in case you have to make edits.”

“And what time did you give it to her by?”

“30 minutes before…,” she said sheepishly.

She then remembered why she was even in the office and began rummaging through her things to find her phone. 

“Here let me help you,” Dean offered. He pulled out his own cell phone. “What’s your number?”

Phoebe smirked. “You just trying to get my number, Winchester?”

“That depends, you gonna give it to me?” he asked slyly. 

She smiled and gave him her number. Dean dialed and the moment he called it the sound of her vibration came from one of her desk drawers. She found it in seconds and held it to her chest. “Thank God! Let’s get out of here!”

Dean goes to open the door but Phoebe stopped him once she heard Elise’s voice outside of her office, clear as day. “Where is Phoebe?” she asked some coworker. “You know she sent me her article this morning at 6:30am and it is riddled with mistakes. Not to mention her advice is very questionable on quite a few the questions she was asked. If you see her please send her to my office,” she told the poor coworker. 

“Questionable?” she whispered. “How dare she! It has not been questionable. Sure, I have been a little distracted lately, but I don’t think it has been questionable.”

“Hey, you got a copy of the article you sent in?”

Phoebe nodded and printed out the article. Dean began reading aloud, “‘Dear Phoebe, I have been going through a tough relationship with my boyfriend. I feel like he never listens to me and is constantly putting me down. I really don’t know want to give up on this relationship. He means everything to me. How do I fix this?’ And you say, ‘Dear Reader, you sound like your clingy on to nothing. Do us all a favor and dump him.’ “Dean raises his eyebrow. “That? That’s your advice? That would be my advice but you should at least give her some kind of hope.”

“What hope? Clearly this guy was a douche and she should break up with him!”

“Yeah maybe but you could have at least given her some tools on how to communicate with him or something. I’m sorry but I think I gotta agree with Elise on this one.”

Phoebe scoffed, “Yeah well what do you know?” she snatched the article away from Dean. 

“I’m just saying. You could be a little more sensitive to your readers.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was saying. What was this baby doing to him?

Phoebe peered out her blinds to see if the coast was clear but Elise was sitting right in front of her office speaking to a few people. “Shoot,” Phoebe groaned. 

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked.

“We wait it out. People will be going to lunch soon so we’ll take that as our opportunity.”

“Can’t we ask Paige to orb us out of here? Or Leo?” Dean hated orbing but he thought it would be better than being stuck in an office all morning.

“Paige is working with a charge today so I don’t want to pull her away from that and Leo is spending time Piper and Wyatt so we’ll just wait here for now.”

Dean sat down on one of the other chairs she had in her office and got as comfortable as he could. 

Phoebe did the same, but sat back into her office chair. “I used to be by the way. More sensitive that it is.”

“I can see that,” Dean told her. 

“I just feel like lately I’ve put up these walls that are really hard to take down.”

“Would these walls have anything to do with me and my brother coming to live with you?”

“How did you guess?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m pretty good at this sort of thing. I thought you were getting better with the idea of my brother and I living under your roof.”

“I am, I really am, but part of me is still worried, I guess. And if I’m going to be honest with you…part me of me really jealous of you.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t imagine why she would be jealous of him. He let her continue. 

“I never told you this but I have always wanted to have a baby of my own and it hasn’t been easy for me. And here you are, 6 months pregnant. Some days I wish I was in your shoes,” she said he voice wavering slightly. 

That was hard for Dean to hear. It wasn’t until recently that he actually grown some sort of emotion towards his own child. He mostly looked at this whole situation as a burden and a curse than a miracle. He felt Phoebe’s sadness and his heart went out to her. “I’m so sorry Phoebe. If it’s any constellation I think that you would make an amazing mother,” he said earnestly. 

Phoebe smiled at him. “Thank you for saying that, Dean. I think you’ll make a great father.” 

Dean could feel his baby move around. He put his hand on his stomach and could feel the baby’s feet push against the fabric of his shirt. He groaned in protest. 

“You okay?” Phoebe asked concerned. 

Dean nodded and smiled. “I’m still not use to the kid moving around.”

“Do you-do you think I could…,” she began and Dean waved her over. 

She walked over to him and carefully touched his stomach. She waited patiently to feel a foot touch her hand. Her eyes lit up. Dean took the chance to kiss Phoebe. She was shocked at her first but she quickly fell into it. She straddled Dean on the chair as he unbuttoned her shirt. Phoebe undid Deans pants and they fell around his ankles. Dean adjusted her so that he could easily slip inside of her. 

It didn’t take much for Dean to get hard. He hadn’t had sex for months and lately all he could think about was how sexy Phoebe was. 

Dean helped take her top off, and lucky for him she wasn’t wearing a bra. As Phoebe bounced up and down on his dick, it took everything in her power not to moan. The last thing she needed was for Elise to walk into her office while she was having hot sex with a pregnant man. Not exactly a great way to stay off the radar. 

Against all of Dean’s judgement he finished inside of Phoebe. She breathed heavily and sat on Dean’s lap for a moment. She started to laugh. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Dean laughed as well. “Which part? The part that you had sex with me or the fact that you had sex in your office?”

“Both.” She got off of Dean’s lap and found her skirt to put back on. 

“Who knew that pregnant dudes turned you on,” Dean joked as he pulled up his pants up rom around his ankles. 

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “I’m not, but I guess I’m more attracted to you than I thought.”

Den scoffed. “You think?”

Phoebe suddenly listened “Do you hear that?” she asked, and then ran to the door to peak through the blinds. “Oh my God! Everyone left for lunch!”

“Your whole office leaves at the same time for lunch? How does anyone get anything done around here?”

“Whatever, let’s get out of here.” She grabbed his hand and led him out her office. 

When they got back to the Manor Dean made his way to his bedroom and Phoebe went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. And to get away from Dean. After they did what they did it got a little awkward in the car. Not much was said from either one of them. 

Phoebe searched the cabinet for some earl grey. She then filled the kettle with some water and waited for it to boil. The thoughts of her lustful encounter with Dean enveloped her memory. She placed her head on the counter and closed her eyes, reliving the moment. As great as it was, she couldn’t shake how odd the whole situation was. 

She was jolted awake from her thoughts when the piercing sound of the kettle popped off. Phoebe quickly grabbed the handle and placed it on the dormant burner, halting the screech. Piper came through the back door that led directly into the kitchen and Leo followed behind her with Wyatt in his arms, who was sound asleep. 

“Hey, did you get your phone?” she asked her sister. 

Phoebe poured the hot water into a mug directly on the tea bag. “Yeah, we found it under some stack of papers.”

“Good. Did you end up getting the mandrake root?” Piper asked. 

Phoebe blew on her hot cup of tea and shook her head no. “No, I totally forgot.”

“Dammit Phoebe, I really wanted make that protection potion for Wyatt.”

“I know. I know. I can go out and now and--,”

“Is your shirt on backwards?” Piper questioned as she got a closer look at her blouse. Leo took that as his cue to take Wyatt to the nursery. 

Phoebe slouched down in a chair at the kitchen table. Once again, she put her head in her arms in shame. 

“What did you do?” Piper asked her as she took the seat across from her. She was pretty sure she knew the answer but would like to hear it from her sister.

Phoebe picked her head up to look at her sister, “I may or may not have slept with Dean in my office today.”

“In your office!” Piped exclaimed quite loudly. 

Phoebe shushed her. “Shh! He’ll hear you!”

“Phoebe, I thought you were just going to get your phone and some mandrake root.”

“We were! But then Elise showed up and we had to hide in my office because I didn’t want her to see me. And then one thing led to another and…,” she shrugged.

“And you had sex with the pregnant hunter who is living in our home,” Piper said it matter of fact. She was shocked that was right with all of this. For whatever reason she really didn’t expect their relationship to expedite this quickly. She was just happy that they could be in the same room with yelling at each other. 

“I’ve decided that this isn’t a big deal,” she tried to convince herself. “People have one night stands all the time.”

“Is that what this was? A one-night stand?”

Phoebe groaned and buried her head back into her arms. “I don’t know.”

Paige’s bright blue orbs entered the kitchen. She noticed Phoebe wallowing. “What’s going on with her?” She asked Piper.

“Do want me to tell her, or should you?” Piper asked Phoebe. 

“Tell me what?” Paige asked the room.

Phoebe picked her head up. “I slept with Dean in my office today.”

Paige tried her very best not to look surprised and said, “Oh, well congratulations.” 

“What?” Piper exasperated. 

“I don’t know how you want me to respond to this news,” Paige told them honestly. “So, what does this all mean? Do you like him?”

“Yeah, do you?” a deep voice was heard at the foot of the kitchen.

Phoebe whipped her head around to see Dean standing before her. He came to kitchen to get a glass of water when he stumbled in on the sisters having this conversation. 

Piper got up from her chair and looked at Paige. “Um, we’re gonna go in the attic and look over the book.”

“Yup,” Paige followed suit. 

Phoebe waited until her sisters were way out of ear shot. 

“Dean, I don’t know how to feel. I mean it literally just happened.”

He huffed a laugh. “Don’t I know it. But this doesn’t mean that we have to be awkward with each other.”

“Well it’s not like you were being a chatter box in the car,” Phoebe defended. 

Dean nodded. “You’re right. I should have been. From here on out we’ll be more upfront about our feelings. If things aren’t working just holler,” Dean joked. 

Phoebe wanted to smile at him but instead she looked him in the eyes. “I’ve been hurt before, Winchester. I don’t want to be making a bad mistake.”

Dean took her hand without breaking eye contact with her. “We’re not making a mistake.” She finally smiled at him and then he kissed her. 

Dean waited eagerly for his brother to get home from work. He waited for Sam in their shared bedroom. Once he walked in Dean greeted him with a rather large smile. “Hey Sam!” Dean said with way too much excitement in his voice. 

Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow to him. “Hey, Dean. What’s wrong with you?”

“What? I’m just happy to see you. How was work?”

“Fine…how was your day?”

“Uh, good. Really good. You know I was thinking,” Dean began.

“Mhmm?” Sam said as he loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket. 

“I was thinking that we should stay in San Francisco.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “Yeah, right.” He looked at this brother again and saw that he was very serious. “Why would you want to stay in San Francisco? You of all people.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dean, San Francisco is everything that you hate. The people here are free spirits and you are anything but that.”

“Yeah, well maybe I’ve changed my mind. The city is growing with me,” he lied. He hated this city. Everyone was a hipster and he felt like the city hadn’t changed since 1973. But there were people here that he really didn’t want to leave yet. 

“And does have anything to do with a particular Charmed One?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe…” Dean trailed.

Sam sighed. “I see. You um…you haven’t had sex with Phoebe yet have you?”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Possibly.”

Sam hung his head and rubbed at his eyes. “Of course, you did.”

“She’s different, Sam. I really like her and I just don’t want to give up on this yet. Look, you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. You can move out and continue hunting.”

“No, I wouldn’t do that. If you want to stay here then I’ll stay too. But if you stay out here are you going to quit hunting?”

“I mean I would help the girls if they needed me but I don’t think it would be smart to carry a rifle and a baby.”

Sam nodded. “Good point. You know we can’t live in the Manor forever.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I was thinking of us getting an apartment once the baby is born.”

“I see you’ve done your research on this,” Sam commended his brother. 

Dean chuckled. “You’re not the only one that can work a computer, Sam.”

“But you’re really serious about this? Staying in San Francisco?” Sam asked his brother again. He really wanted to be sure that this is what he wanted to do.

“Yeah, I really am,” Dean reassured him. 

“Then let’s do it!”

xxx  
Dean was rounding his final months in his pregnancy. Sam estimated that he was about 8 months pregnant. He was also feeling the aches of pains of his baby settling into his body. He constantly complained of his aching back and his new physique. Gone was the 6 pack he knew and loved. He was never as cut as his brother but he the slight definition of a 6 pack which he always used as the excuse as to why he could afford to have the extra slice of apple pie. But now he looked like he ate 40 extra slices of apple pie a day. 

Due to his growing size he has graduated from his brothers sweat pants to shopping at the big and tall stores and finding him clothes that fit. Sam decided to take him shopping for some new pants. 

The girls were all home doing their own thing. Paige was on the couch with The Book of Shadows sprawled across her lap. Phoebe joined her with a cup of tea. “What you up to?”

“Trying to figure out what’s going on with my charge. She’s been having these weird vivid dreams and she can’t figure out why.”

“Stress?” Phoebe guessed. “Are you sure this is a witchy thing and not just a normal problem she’s having?”

“It’s definitely witchy. She says that are super vivid and if she gets hurt in the dream then she walks away with the same injury.”

“Maybe it’s a rogue Sandman?” Phoebe tried.

“I don’t think Sandmen can go rogue, unless a demon is making them. But I know it’s not a Sandman. I just haven’t figured out what exactly.”

Phoebe and Paige continued to discuss Paige’s case while Sam and Dean returned from shopping. 

“Dude, you bought way too much. I think 8 pairs of pants with varying sizes is ridiculous,” Sam complained as they walked into the Manor. 

“Hey, you try to figure out what clothes you’ll fit into in the next few months.” Dean spat at him. He then suddenly feels a radiating pain that courses through his whole body. He drops his shopping bags and places his hand on his stomach while bent over. 

“Fuck!” he shouted. 

Sam dropped his bags as well and kneeled on the floor to be eye level with brother. “Dean! What’s wrong! Talk to me!”

Phoebe and Paige got up to help. Phoebe shouted for Piper to assist as well. She was in Wyatt’s room putting his clean clothes away when she heard the commotion. She ran down the stairs and immediately saw Dean threating to hit the floor with the amount of pain he was in. Piper froze the scene while she was on the middle of the staircase. 

It gave the sisters a second to take a second and breathe. “What the hell is going on?” Piper asked her younger sisters.

“I don’t know. We were just sitting on the couch with the book when they came in and Dean doubled over in pain,” Paige explained. 

Piper looked over to the couch and saw The Book of Shadows on the couch. She picked it up and put it in the kitchen. 

“Why are you doing that?” Paige asked.

“I think his pain has something to do with the book,” Piper told them.

“Meaning?” Phoebe asked Piper not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Meaning, I think that baby he’s carrying is stronger than we feared.” Piper unfroze the room with a quick flick of her wrist. Dean was able to pick himself up with help of Sam but was no longer in any pain. 

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked the room. 

The sisters stayed silent for a moment until Piper decided to be the first to speak. “We think your baby is incredibly powerful.”

“And by powerful you mean evil,” Dean challenged. 

“I think the reason you felt what you felt was because you were near the book which will repel if it’s near evil. But in your case whenever you are near it your baby feels threatened.”

“So, just so that we’re keeping score here, my baby puts me in pain when I get mad or upset and it makes me feel like my insides are burning when it gets near a magic spell book. This is fantastic,” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Where is the book now?” Sam asked.

“I put it in the kitchen for now,” Piper said. “But what I’m interested in is if other demons feel what you feel, or something like it, when they get near the book.”

“Well we could ask Cole,” Paige suggested.

“What?” Phoebe exclaimed. “No!”

“Hey I don’t like it either, but we don’t know any other demons that would give us that kind of intel without some major torturing,” Piper said. 

Phoebe crossed her arms around her body. “Fine.”

Paige and Piper got the necessary candles and spells together and began to place them in a circle. Dean went to Phoebe who was leaning on the front door. “You okay?” he asked her as he took her hand. 

She huffed a laugh. “No. Not really.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m not doing much better.” But she didn’t react to his statement. “Do I want to know who this Cole guy is?”

She sighed. “Um, he is a demon and my ex-husband.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Hmm…You really know how to pick em, don’t you,” he joked. She flashed a quick smile at him. “Hey, you got nothing to worry. We’re all gonna be behind you,” he assured her. 

She looked into his green eyes and couldn’t help but to melt. She gently grabbed his face where she could feel the prickle from his stubble graze her fingertips and kissed his soft lips. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Paige not so subtly cleared her throat at them. “We’re ready.”

Dean stayed on the outskirts of the living room since the book was still in the kitchen, and he wasn’t up to feeling the pain he felt earlier. Sam decided to join the girls while they summoned Cole. 

After throwing some herbs in a bowl and lighting it on fire within the circle they made, Cole appeared and was immediately fixated on Phoebe. 

“Phoebe? What’s going on?” Cole asked her with a charm in his voice. The same charm that she fell in love with years ago. 

Phoebe pulled her shoulders back and spoke to him with vigor. “We summoned you to ask you some questions and that’s it. Once we’re done with you then you can go back to the Underworld or wherever it is you go.”

“What it is that you want to know”?

“When you get near the book how do you feel?” Phoebe asked him.

“What do you mean how do I feel?” 

“When you’re in the presence of the book, do you feel anything. Like a painful burning sensation or something?” Phoebe asked again. 

Cole thought about it for a moment. “You gotta understand, the book is a very powerful item. You don’t understand its true power until you’re in its presence. Most demons, usually lower level demons, don’t feel its effects until they try and touch it. But the more powerful you are the quicker you feel the book’s power…and the stronger it is.”

Paige spoke up, “What do you feel when you’re near the book?”

Cole got slightly embarrassed. “Well the last time I was near it I didn’t feel much. I’m not as strong as I used to. But there was a time when I could feel the book the second, I walked into the Manor.”

“So, then the eviler you are the more pain you feel,” Sam said aloud.

Cole squinted his eyes at Sam. “Who is this guy?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam quipped.

Cole then noticed Dean who was by the front door with his arms crossed. “What about that guy back there,” Cole pointed to the eldest brother.

Phoebe squared up to Cole and got into his sigh path. “Hey, mind your own business. We got enough information from you.”

Cole gave her a puppy eyed look. If it was a different time Phoebe might fall for that look but she too was stronger. “Good bye, Cole.” And with that Cole shimmered away. Phoebe let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. Piper joined her and placed her hand on her back as a form of support. She knew how hard that was for her. Phoebe turned to look at Dean who looked like a dear in headlights. 

Sam saw what Phoebe saw. “Dean, you okay?”

Dean stared off and shook his head. “No. We just found out that my baby is pure evil.” He always knew that it was a possibility but things were going so well for months that he put it in the back of his head. “Where do we go from here” he asked the room. 

Phoebe looked at Piper for answer but she came up blank. “Honestly, Dean I think this is going to take some research.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ve ever encountered something this powerful,” Paige added. “Book—Attic!” She shouted and a trail of blue orbs entered the kitchen and then disappeared toward the ceiling.

“What did you just do?” Sam asked her.

“I put the book back in the attic so Dean can walk around freely. I’m thinking of making a protection spell around the attic so it can contain the books effects,” Paige told him. She walked toward Dean patted his arm. “It’s going to be okay, Dean,” she said with a slight smile before she retreated to the attic. He wasn’t so sure. 

xxx  
The next few short weeks were very intense in the Halliwell Manor. The sisters worked around the clock trying to find solutions about Deans baby. Sam a few days off of work every week to assist the sisters with their research on how to help. Leo had even taken over duties at P3 to allow Piper to study Dean’s baby. 

They did come to realize that the witch Dean encountered was extremely powerful and evil. She was very creative with her spells to do what she did. 

During all of this tension Phoebe and Dean continued to get very close with each other. He moved out of the bedroom that he shared with his brother into her bedroom. Due to his size it was a little tight, but Phoebe didn’t mind cuddling. While they were together Phoebe would teach him small spells and potions that they should keep on hand in case they get into a bind. 

Sam found himself spending a lot of time with Paige. They tended to do a lot of their research together. She took a break from her whitelighter duties to assist in the cause. Sam began to fancy Paige as time went on. They spent a lot time in either one’s bedroom. And even partook in some sexual activity when everyone was out of the manor. They’ve kept it a well-kept secret, for now. 

It was a dreary morning when Dean woke up with a lot of pain. It wasn’t his usual pregnancy pain but something way more intense. Sam was already away doing his morning work outs and the rest of the Manor was asleep, except Phoebe. She was in the attic doing research and he needed her. He grabbed his phone and texted her to come to him. He waited impatiently for her to respond but after 5 minutes went by, he came to conclusion that her phone wasn’t anywhere near her. He glanced over to see her phone light up on her night stand. He instantly rolled her eyes. He told her that she needed to better about having her phone on her. He didn’t understand how a woman who encounters demons all the time never had her phone in her pocket. 

He didn’t want to yell for her to make some big scene but he knew he couldn’t get too close to the attic because if he did then he puts his life in danger. 

Dean heard footsteps approaching and geared up to call out when he was shocked to see his brother in his boxers and not his usual run gear. “Sam?” he said very confused. “I thought you’d be working out?”

Sam turned to him as if he was a deer in headlights. “Dean? What are you doing up?”

It took Dean a second but he got himself seated in upright position on the bed. He placed a hand on his bump and groaned. Sam entered the bedroom concerned. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” he said pained. “I have this really bad pain—like a tightening feeling, but it’s super intense.”

“Are you in labor?” Sam’s eyes got very wide.

Dean looked up at his panicked brother. “Well I don’t know! Do I need to remind you that I’ve done this before!”

“Let me get Paige and the sisters in here,” Sam said.

“Wait, is that where you just came from?” Dean asked before Sam could leave the room.

“Hmm?”

“Well, usually you go for a run in the morning and this morning you are walking around in your boxers, presumably coming from Paige’s bedroom.”

Sam looked away from his brother. “I may be having sex with Paige…,” Sam mumbled. “But I would appreciate it if you kept that between us. I’m going to alert the sisters about you,” Sam said and then left the room. Dean thought it was cute that he was sleeping with Paige. He noticed the small glances they would give each other at the dinner table, and he was somewhat proud of his brother for this.

He could hear Sam waking up the Halliwell’s and alerting Phoebe of Dean. Momentarily they all filed into Phoebe’s bedroom and it was getting pretty cramped. Dean was not a fan of the sudden attention. “Guys can’t we just keep it at two people at a time in here. I don’t need everyone examining me,” Dean said the group.

“Well before we all leave,” Piper began, “I have a few questions to ask. Are you feeling these pains every few minutes?”

Dean nodded.

“And are they at pretty constant intervals?”

Dean nodded again.

Piper looked to her sisters. “Well I definitely think he’s in labor. Paige, can you please grab some crystals and place them around the room?”

“Woah, what are the crystals for? Aren’t they used to keep evil caged in?”

“To keep you safe,” Leo told him. 

“Right, these are just crystals that do the opposite. It keeps the bad stuff out,” Phoebe said. 

Paige continued to place the crystals strategically around the perimeter of the bedroom.

Leo left to attend to Wyatt who was crying. Phoebe, Piper and Leo remained in the room with Dean who was experiencing a difficult contraction. 

Dean had his back against the headboard. He had one hand on his bump and the other gripping the bedsheet. “Sweetie you need to breathe,” Piper told him. She demonstrated with some practice breathing exercises. “In…two…. three…four… and out two…. three…four…”

He mimicked her until his contraction subsided. He did a few extra deep breaths for good measure. “Do you think there is a spell that ya’ll get place on me to stop this pain?”

Piper smiled and patted his shoulder. “No can-do Winchester. I was able to get through mine without any magical assistance, so you should be just fine.”

Dean sighed. Phoebe rubbed his thigh. “Everything is going to be okay. We’ll make sure that you’re as comfortable as you can be”

“I would be even more comfortable if I wasn’t nine months pregnant and in agonizing pain,” he groaned.

Phoebe grabbed his hand. “Just try and breathe.”

“Be honest with me. These crystals aren’t just to keep me safe is it?” 

Phoebe looked at her sisters and Sam for confirmation. Ultimately, she nodded at Dean. “We just want you to be safe, Dean.”

“But you all think I have this demon spawn growing inside of me. That’s real comforting…”

“We can get rid of the crystals-,” Sam tried.

Dean shook his head. “No, it doesn’t matter. I know how you all feel about this. And yeah, I’m friggen terrified of what could happen, but I’m going to at least give this kid the benefit of the doubt. He deserves that.”

Sam and the Charmed ones all exchanged the same concerned glance. Sam patted his brother’s leg. “You’re right Dean. And we will too.” Sam removed the crystals and handed them off to Paige. “We all got your back.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean responded with a small smile. 

The contractions soon ramped up to an 11 and Dean didn’t know how he was going to handle it all without any magical assistance. Phoebe stayed by his side the entire time. Piper and Paige would come in and out as time passed to keep a watchful eye on him. According to Leo and Piper, Dean was progressing very nicely. Although it seemed as if he had a revolving door as his labor continued, he never felt safer. 

Sam gave Dean his space while he was going through the really hard contractions. He knew that Dean didn’t want Sam to seem him like that. So, he respected his wishes and was helpful in other ways, like making sure he had ice chips when he needed them or was warm enough. Sam stayed in living room, researching---anything to keep his mind off of things. Paige sat on the couch next to him. “You seemed focused,” she said to him.

He huffed a laugh. “I don’t know about that…I’m just trying to stay out of the way. You guys seem to have it all handled.”

“I don’t know if handled is the word,” Paige laughed. “We’ve never done this before either you know?”

“Yeah, but your sister had Wyatt at home so I feel like you guys know way more than we do.”

“True, but Piper wasn’t a guy, and wasn’t pregnant with well…whatever Dean is pregnant with.”

Sam’s attention suddenly was focused on the muffled groan he heard from his brother. “You think he’s going to be okay?”

Paige smiled at Sam, “Yeah, I really do. He’s strong just like you.” She cupped Sam’s face and gave him a quick kiss. “You know after all of this; I wonder what’s going to happen to us.”

“I’m glad you said something because, Dean and I were thinking about getting an apartment once the baby is born.”

Paige beamed. “Really?!,” she exclaimed. She then wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I would really like that.”

Sam held her tight. “I would too.”

A loud pained scream was heard through the manor. Sam’s eyes got wide. Paige acted quickly and orbed them into Dean’s bedroom. Dean was shaking and sweating profusely. Piper had just finished taking his temperature. “He’s burning up. I’m not sure what’s going on. He was doing fine just a few seconds ago!”

Wind was picking up in the room. “It’s the book!” Sam shouted over the screams and the sudden storm in the room. “The baby is getting stronger which means it can feel the effects of the book more. It’s hurting him!” 

Piper looked at Leo, “You gotta get it out of the house,” she instructed him. He orbed out of the room and after a moment Dean’s pain stopped. Leo orbed back into the bedroom. 

“Where did you stash the book?” Phoebe asked.

“Somewhere safe and far away from here,” he told her.

Phoebe looked back at Dean who was still in pain but it was normal contraction pain. “Are you okay?”

He let out a few deep breaths. “Jesus Christ. I thought I was dying. Can we please get this kid out of me as soon as possible?”

“I think you’re in luck because the baby is in position and you seem to be dilated enough,” Piper told him. “When you feel the need to, I want you to bear down.” 

Things were starting to get real. Dean heard himself say, “Sam I want you to stay.”

Sam was a little surprised at his request. If Dean was going to be honest with himself, he was surprised at it too. Not that he didn’t want Phoebe close to him, but if something were to happen to him, he wanted to know that his brother was in the room. 

Paige gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Leo exited as well. “And then there was four,” Dean joked. He placed a hand on his bump as he felt the tightening starting to begin. He took some slow breathes to counteract the contraction but he could only keep it going for so long. He succumbed into moaning through it all. Phoebe and Sam tried their best to comfort him but there was nothing they could really do, other than be there for him. 

As the pressure built, he began to push his baby out. Piper coached him through every single second. Sam was in utter awe at his brother. He knew that his brother could do remarkable things but this was on a whole other level. He watched his brother do the impossible. 

“Dean just a few more pushes should do it!” Piper told him. 

“You can do it,” Phoebe whispered in his ear. 

Dean continued to push until finally his son slipped into Piper’s arms. She cleaned him off and gave him a once over. “He’s a healthy baby boy!” she exclaimed. She placed his son into Dean’s awaiting arms. 

Dean held his breath for a moment as he waited for his sons’ eyes to turn black or fangs in his mouth but there was nothing to fear. He was the most precious thing Dean had ever witnessed. Tears welled up in his eyes. “Hey there little guy. I’m your Dad,” he told his son.

Phoebe wiped away a tear before kissing Dean’s forehead. I’m so proud of you.”

“Me too,” Sam joined. “Why don’t we leave you two alone for a bit.” 

“Actually, Sam could you stay for a minute. 

Phoebe grabbed Piper and escorted her out of the room. They met up with Paige in the living room with Leo and Wyatt. “Everything okay?” Leo asked. 

Piper nodded. “10 fingers, 10 toes.”

“Yeah, but any black eyes?” he asked. 

“Not that we could see,” Phoebe answered. “And I say that’s a good day.”

“Where’s Sam?” Paige asked.

“Oh, Dean wanted some alone time with him and the baby.” Phoebe took a seat next to Paige. “And speaking of alone time. It looks like you two have been spending some alone time lately. Oh, and don’t think that little kiss went unnoticed little missy.”

Paige rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know. I know. I guess the cats out of the bag.”

“Oh, way out! I heard you two the other night. Sam is not a quiet guy you know,” Piper joked. 

Leo put his hands over Wyatt’s ears. “Ladies we are in the presence of a minor. Can we not discuss this right now?”

“He’ll be fine. How did he think he got here anyway?” Piper said as she took Wyatt from Leo and placed him on her lap and gave him a kiss on his head. 

“Do you really like him?” Phoebe asked. 

Paige smiled. “Yeah, I really do. I could, dare I say, see a possibly future with him.”

“Wow. Well that’s great, Paige,” Phoebe congratulated her. 

“And what about you?” Piper asked Phoebe. “You see a future with Dean?”

Phoebe took in a deep breath. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Leo laughed. “What is with the Winchesters hooking up with the Halliwell’s?” 

In the bedroom Dean was cradling his newborn son. His son had stopped crying and was now falling asleep. 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed gazing at his nephew in awe. “Dean—I-I can’t believe everything you just did.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, you and me both…but I gotta admit Sam, I’m pretty terrified right now. We don’t know what’s going to happen with this kid.”

“No, we don’t but that’s okay.”

“How is that okay? You saw what happened when he’s within 50 feet of a book that repels evil. You can’t tell me that this is okay.”

“I’m just saying that we’ll figure it out. I truly don’t believe that your son is evil. Just like you knew that I wasn’t evil,” Sam reminded him. There was a time when Sam drank demon blood that Dean was worried that his brother had gone dark side, but deep down he knew his brother would never go that far. 

“He’s powerful, Sam,” Dean said. He looked at Sam with fear in his eyes. 

“So are we.” 

Dean looked up to see the Charmed Ones in the door way. Phoebe walked in first. “Your kid is surrounded by the most powerful witches in the universe, so your kid may be powerful but we’re crazy powerful,” she joked. “You have nothing to worry about, Dean.”

He looked at the sisters and couldn’t ignore just how confident they were. It may him feel better to know that Piper’s son was also very powerful and he was able to live a normal life. 

“Thanks guys,” Dean thanked everyone’s efforts. 

xxx  
The boys stayed a few more weeks at the Manor while they got their affairs in a row to move out. They found a nice 3-bedroom apartment, 10 miles away from the Manor. As they packed their things Leo knocked on their door frame. “Hey, I’ve got you guys have a surprise visit,” Leo said with a smile. 

Bobby then emerged behind Leo. “Howdy, boys.” Sam beamed and gave the gruff old man a tight hug. Dean was a little more hesitant to say hello. Not that he wasn’t excited to him, but somehow, he felt embarrassed. Bobby noticed the hesitation but didn’t care. He still pulled him into a tight hug. He smelled of stale whiskey and aftershave. 

“It’s good to see you boys,” Bobby looked over to the newborn in the bassinet next to the bed. “and little boys.”

Sam picked him up so Bobby could have a closer look. “Robert, meet Uncle Bobby,” Sam introduced the two as he handed him off to the old man. 

Bobby was flattered at the name. “You boys didn’t have to do that.”

“Seemed right,” Dean said. “Bob, not that we’re not thrilled to see you but, what are you doing here? And how are you not surprised at any of this?”

“Your angel friend, Leo stopped by my house a few weeks back to drop off your book of shadows. Seemed like it was giving you and the little one some trouble,” he said as he cooed at the baby. 

“Wait, how does Leo even know who you are?” Sam asked him. 

Bobby chuckled, “Oh Leo and I go way back. I’ve known him for over 40 years. “Both Dean and Sam were a little confused by this since Leo didn’t look a day over 30 maybe 35. Dean then remembered Phoebe mentioning something about how Leo was older than he looked but how old could he be. “And he also mentioned about your pregnancy and how you were good hands with the Charmed Ones.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about the pregnancy,” Dean apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it. Ya’ll were going through a lot. But know that you count of me if you may need me. I wouldn’t mind babysitting this cutie,” he smiled at baby Robert. “I’m just an orb away apparently.” 

Bobby stayed for a few hours to spend time some time with the boys and Robert. Piper invited him to stay for lunch but he insisted to have Leo take him back. He claimed that being away from the phones for too long will give his hunters anxiety. 

Once Leo took him back Dean began to pack the car for their big move. Piper was gracious enough to give the boys some of her old furniture that they had in the attic that they hadn’t used in years. Sam and Dean were overwhelmed with the amount of generosity they received from the sisters. They didn’t how to begin to repay them. 

The car was finally packed and Robert was settled in his car seat. The sisters met them at the car. Phoebe gave Dean a hard kiss. “You call me once you get unpacked”

“Of course, I will,” Dean promised.

Paige gave Sam a similar kiss. “It’s gonna be weird not having you in the house.”

“Well, I’m just an orb, away right?”

“You’re damn right!”

“Alright you two love birds, that’s enough, these boys gotta leave sometime,” Piper chastised. “Now come here,” she told the boys. Sam and Dean hugged her at the same time. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us,” Dean told her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Anytime,” she smiled. 

She also promised to keep an eye on any possible powers that may emerge from Robert. 

The brother got in the car and drove off to their new apartment. Their new home. Things were definitely going to be different for the Winchesters, but they had the Halliwell to help them through it. 

THE END


End file.
